


Gebrochen

by Colaris



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Was wurde aus Scarecrow nach den Ereignissen von Arkham Asylium?





	Gebrochen

„Hey Boss! Schau mal wen wir hier haben.“ Der weiß angemalte Schläger rieb sich über das Kinn, starrte auf den leblos wirkenden Körper im Wasser. Hinter ihm tauchte der Anführer des Trupps auf, sah an dem großen Muskelpaket vorbei ins Eis. Er stutzte für einen Moment, murmelte dann mehr zu sich selbst: „Mein Gott. Ist er das?“ Der Mann schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, sprach dann an seine Mannschaft gewandt: „Na los. Holt ihn da raus. Der arme Teufel erfriert sonst noch. Und seid gefälligst vorsichtig!“ Der Schläger trat weiter auf die Seebrücke, beugte sich dann hinab um den leblosen Körper hinauf zu heben. Er war ungewöhnlich leicht. Vorsichtig legte das Muskelpaket den Leib des Mannes auf das Holz. Der Chef des Trupps rieb seinen Hinterkopf, sprach dann an seine Gefolgschaft: „Wir müssen das dringend Joker melden oder zumindest Harley.“ Er griff an sein Walky Talky und funkte das Hauptquartier an. Darauf folgte nach kurzem Warten ein lautes Knacken, gefolgt von einer tiefen Männerstimme: „Was gibt es?“ Der Anführer des Spähtrupps erwiderte aufgeregt: „Wir haben hier einen Körper gefunden, der verdammt nach Crane aussieht. Was sollen wir damit tun?“ Einige Sekunden verging, als es aus dem Funkgerät knisterte: „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es wirklich Scarecrow ist?“ Der Angesprochene sah hinab auf den demolierten Leib, ging dabei auf die Knie und versuchte die Maske hinfort zu wischen. In diesem Moment erwachte der Körper zum Leben, packte den Unterarm des Anführers fest und keuchte schwer unter der Kälte. Sein Kopf bewegte sich spastisch, suchten scheinbar nach irgendwas. Er wollte aufstehen, stützte sich mit einer Hand ab. Aus seiner Kehle drang es krächzend: „Was tut ihr mit mir?“ Der Schläger legte seine Hand vorsichtig an die Schulter des Mannes und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf den Boden. Er sprach leise: „Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir tun dir nichts, Doc.“ Die Worte ließen den Mann auf dem Pier ruhiger werden. Sein Griff lockerte sich, bis er schließlich ganz los ließ. Ein tiefes Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Der Anführer betätigte das Funkgerät erneut und sprach hinein: „Wir sind uns zu 100 Prozent sicher. Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Er ist in einem miserablen Zustand, kurz vor dem Erfrieren.“ Aus dem Walky Talky knisterte es für einige Sekunden, dann erwiderte eine weibliche Stimme: „Bringt ihn ins Sägewerk. Ich kümmere mich hier um ihn. Und sagt nichts davon Puddin. Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis.“ 

Mit diesen Worten erstarb das Funkgerät, gab nur noch ein leises Rauschen ab. Der Schläger sah zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Dieser nickte nur langsam und sprach laut an seine Gefolgschaft: „Ihr habt die Lady gehört. Bringen wir ihn ins Sägewerk. Und kein Wort an den Boss.“ Der Größte unter ihnen hob den Körper an, legte ihn über die Schulter und trug ihn den kurzen Weg bis zum Sägewerk. Die dortigen Wachen waren bereits eingeweiht, traten nur einen Schritt zur Seite als sie ankamen. Im Inneren war es ungewöhnlich warm. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf in das damalige Büro, klopften einige Male an die Holztür. Der Anführer drückte die Tür auf und trat ein, senkte dabei seinen Blick. Er wusste nicht Bescheid über die Verfassung der Lady. Manchmal ließ sie ihre gesamte Wut an ihren Bediensteten aus, da war es sicherer unterwürfig zu verweilen. Harley saß an einem Schreibtisch, die Füße auf der Metalloberfläche abgestellt. Sie kaute laut ein Kaugummi, sah dann auf von ihrem Handy. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit“, nörgelte sie und erhob sich von dem Stuhl, „wo ist er?“ Der Angesprochene winkte dem Schläger zu hinein zu kommen. Dieser trug vorsichtig den Körper durch die Tür. Harley trat näher heran und begutachtete den Leib. Ihre Augen wurden mit jeder Sekunde größer. Sie murmelte leise: „Oh mein Gott. Wer hat ihn so zu gerichtet? Lebt er noch?“ Ein leises Keuchen drang aus dem Mund des Totgeglaubten. Die junge Frau legte ihre Hand an seine offenen Wangen, streichelte vorsichtig über das Fleisch. Sie sah auf und deutete auf eine Tür hinter sich. Gemeinsam betraten sie das stark beheizte Nebenzimmer. In diesem befand sich ein altes Bett. Die Matratze war schon durchgelegen, aber das würde den Patienten wahrscheinlich nicht stören. Der Schläger legte Jonathan vorsichtig auf das Bett und trat einige Schritte zurück. Harley nickte den Männern zu, sprach dann ruhig: „Ihr habt das sehr gut gemacht. Macht eine kurze Pause und dann zurück an den Pier. Wer weiß was Gotham noch so anschwemmt.“ Der Stoßtrupp nickte verstehend und zog sich dann zurück. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen, brachte einen Augenblick der Ruhe über die Verbliebenen. Harley setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze und legte eine Hand an die Wange des ehemaligen Psychiaters. Dieser zuckte schwer zusammen, versuchte seine eigene Hand zu erheben. Harley ergriff seine Finger und drückte sanft zu, sprach dann sanft zu ihm: „Es ist alles gut, Johnny. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.“ 

Der Angesprochene blinzelte leicht, sah dann scheinbar in die Augen der Harlekin. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen: „Sag mir die Wahrheit, mein Kind.“ Die junge Frau begutachtete den ramponierten Körper. Einer seiner Arme war mehrfach gebrochen, genauso die Beine. In seinem Gesicht fehlten die Nase und die Lippen. Sie waren ihm förmlich abgerissen worden. Ähnliches war mit seinen Wangen geschehen. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere. Sie reagierten noch, doch waren sie ausgeblichen. Harley biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich blind. Sie lehnte sich etwas tiefer zu ihm und hauchte leise: „Es sieht nicht gut aus, Johnny. Kannst du noch was sehen?“ Jonathan blinzelte erneut, versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Der ehemalige Psychiater stutzte mit einem Mal, erkannte wohl in diesem Moment selbst was geschehen war. Seine gesunde Hand legte sich an seine entstellte Wange. Er berührte sich zaghaft, zuckte unter den Schmerzen zusammen. Die Harlekin atmete etwas schneller, suchte hinter sich in einer Kommode nach einer Einwegspritze und einer Kanüle. Auf dem Holz standen einige Fläschchen mit Medikamenten. Sie summte leise, als sie den richtigen Wirkstoff suchte. Endlich fand sie das Morphin und zog es mit dem Kolben auf. Sie drehte sich wieder Jonathan zu und setzte sich erneut auf den Rand der Matratze. Die junge Frau überprüfte den Druck, schob dann die Fetzen von seinem Arm. Auch dort befanden sich Wunden – Wunden wie von einem wilden Tier. Sie setzte die Nadel an die Haut und drückte die Kanüle sanft in die Vene. Das Mittel würde hoffentlich schnell wirken. Harley säuberte die Einstichstelle mit einem Tupfer und drückte die Stelle ab. Er hatte sicher schon genug Blut verloren. Schließlich klebte sie ein kleines Pflaster mit Dinosaurier Motiven auf den Arm. Ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie liebte diese Pflaster, ganz zum Ärgernis von Puddin. Er beschimpfte sie als kindisch und wenig humorvoll. Die Harlekin hatte da eine ganz andere Ansicht. In diesem Moment war dieser unwichtige Streit aber nicht von Belang. Sie beobachtete wie sich Jonathan langsam entspannte. Das Mittel tat seine Wirkung. Harley erhob sich erneut und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Dort suchte sie nach Nähzeug und Verbandsmaterial. Hinter ihr erklang die heisere Stimme des ehemaligen Psychiaters: „Ich sehe nichts, Harleen. Ich sehe einfach nichts.“ Die Angesprochene verweilte kurz an der Kommode, starrte auf das abgewetzte Holz. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erwiderte leise: „Ich weiß. Wer auch immer dir das angetan hat war bemüht dich vollkommen zu zerlegen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du noch atmest und unter uns weilst.“ 

Jonathan verblieb stumm auf diese Antwort, ließ seinen heilen Arm auf seine Brust fallen. Harley brachte das Material mit an das Bett und drehte sich zur Tür um. Sie sprach leise: „Ich hole kurz etwas Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Mit diesen Worten trat die Harlekin aus dem Zimmer und suchte das schmutzige Badezimmer auf. Konnten die Handlanger nicht einmal etwas sauber zurücklassen? Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und nahm eine Schüssel zur Hand, füllte diese bis oben hin mit warmen Wasser. Die junge Frau kehrte zurück in das Büro, zog sich einen Stuhl heran an das Bett. Sie tastete sanft an einer Wunde an seinem Bein. Es erfolgte keine Reaktion von dem älteren Mann. Scheinbar wirkte das Morphin. Sie sah in das demolierte Gesicht und sprach beruhigend: „Ich fange jetzt an die Wunden an den Beinen zu säubern, zu desinfizieren und schließlich zu zunähen.“ Der Mann auf der Matratze nickte nur leicht, verschloss schließlich die Augen. Harley suchte in dem Material nach einer Schere, schnitt den grauen Stoff von seinen Beinen. Ihr stockte der Atem. Einige der Wunden waren Zentimeter tief, nahe des Knochens. Langsam beschlich sich ihr ein Verdacht. Sie säuberte die größte der Wunden mit einer handvoll Tupfern und sprach an ihn gewandt: „Was ist passiert, Johnny? Erinnerst du dich noch was passiert ist?“ Der Angesprochene gab ein leises Grunzen von sich, dachte dann scheinbar angestrengt nach. Er erwiderte dann fast schon flüsternd: „Ich hatte eine neue Probe des Angstserums und wollte sie in das Grundwasser Gothams fallen lassen. Das war in den Katakomben des Untergrundes. Batman war auch da und dann hatte mich etwas im Wasser erwischt. Danach ist alles nur schwammig.“ Die junge Frau nickte leicht, verfluchte sich dann selbst auf Grund der typischen Reaktion. Er war schließlich blind. Sie erwiderte geschwind darauf: „Hast du eine Vermutung, was dich dort erwischt hat im Wasser? Diese Verletzungen deuten auf ein Untier hin.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater runzelte die Stirn, verzog dabei die Fetzen der Haut auf seinen Knochen. Er antwortete nach einigen Sekunden: „Croc. Killer Croc.“ Harley biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, nähte inzwischen eine kleinere Wunde an seinem rechten Bein zu. Er spürte die Einstiche nicht oder zeigte es zumindest nicht. Sie schmierte etwas Jod auf die zugenähte Stelle. Davon würde sie eine ganze Menge brauchen. Die junge Frau seufzte leise, erwiderte dann gedämpft: „Ich hatte es schon geahnt. Du siehst aus, als wärst du von einem Tier ausgeweidet worden. Vor allem dein Gesicht, Jonathan. Es ist ein Albtraum.“ Der ältere Mann rutschte ein wenig auf der Matratze umher. Seine Stimme krächzte rau: „Das ist alles die Schuld von Batman. Hätte er mich nicht aufgehalten, wäre ich niemals ins Wasser gefallen.“ 

Die Harlekin sah in die grauen Augen des Meisters der Angst und verzog die Lippen zu einem Strich. War es richtig Batman dafür verantwortlich zu machen? Zu einem gewissen Teil bestimmt, doch die Hauptschuld trug Killer Croc. Harley blickte wieder auf die Wunden vor ihr und erwiderte ruhig: „Meinst du wirklich, dass es allein die Schuld von Batsy ist?“ Der ehemalige Psychiater lachte heiser. Er erhob seine Hand etwas und sprach gefasst: „Wie kann man auf ein wildes Tier einen Gräuel hegen? Nein, Croc hat nur das getan, was ein Tier wie er tut. Batman hätte mich niemals so sehr in die Ecke zwängen sollen. Nein, er ist alleine an allem Schuld was in dieser Nacht schief gelaufen ist. Er allein. Und er wird es mir büßen – so sehr, dass Gotham sieht was für ein Versager er ist. Das verspreche ich.“ Die junge Frau sah beunruhigt in das entstellte Gesicht des Doktors. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Die Harlekin machte sich wieder daran die Wunden an seinem Körper zu schließen. Zusätzlich schiente sie die gebrochenen Knochen, begann mit seinem linken Bein. Der ältere Mann verblieb ruhig während des gesamten Prozedere. Ob es an dem Morphin lag oder seiner extremen Selbstbeherrschung mochte Harley nicht zu sagen. Sie kam schließlich bei seinem Gesicht an, starrte in die leeren Augen des ehemaligen Psychiaters. Noch immer befand sich der lose Stoff seiner Maske über der zerfetzten Haut. Plötzlich ergriff seine gesunde Hand den Unterarm der Harlekin. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sah nur ruhig auf das mit einem Mal angespannt wirkende Gesicht. Er krächzte leise: „Nähe mir die Maske auf mein Gesicht, mein Kind. Du müsstest sonst einen Menschen häuten, um mich wieder zusammenzuflicken.“ Die junge Frau erstarrte für einen Moment, sprach dann ebenso leise: „Ich würde tausend Männer für dich töten, wenn es dir hilft Johnny.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und antwortete heiser: „Mache mich ganz, Harleen. Mache mich zu Scarecrow. Befreie das Biest in mir.“ Die Harlekin bewegte ihren Arm etwas und befreite so ihre Hand von ihm. Sie nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, nahm dann wieder einen Tupfer. Langsam bearbeiteten ihre Finger das zerfetzte Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr. 

Sie legte schließlich das Nähmaterial auf die Matratze, besah sich das Ergebnis. Die Maske und sein Gesicht waren nun eins. Die tiefe Stimme des Mannes vor ihr brachte sie zum Erschaudern: „Ich danke dir mein Kind. Ohne dich wäre ich noch immer da draußen in dem eisigen Wasser, wahrscheinlich erfroren.“ Die Harlekin lehnte sich zurück in den Stuhl, erhob dann das Wort: „Da musst du den Schlägern danken, die mehr als ein paar Gehirnzellen hatten.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater lachte leise, hustete dann etwas. Er war noch weit davon entfernt gesund zu sein, aber der erste Schritt war getan. Der erste Schritt eines gebrochenen Mannes.


End file.
